Red Roses Dream of Black
by Myra of the Flame
Summary: Kagome is dreaming. Of InuYasha. And can't wake up. Completed!
1. A tail?

I OWN NOTHING MUHAHAHAHAHAHA

chapter one

Kagome stepped out from the forest. Once again InuYasha left before Kagome woke. "Why whould he do that? Who does he think he is!" Kagome mumbled to herself. Suddenly kagome stoped, she heard something. A voice.

"But you know she will wake and find out" a voice said. Kagome stoped and looked around. No one. The voice contenued but this time it was a different voice. "I know, but i don't know how she did it... she is only human." Kagome reconized the voice, it was InuYasha. The other voice was a women, "She takes after me. She has miko in her. You _love_ her, take this as an oppertunity." It sounded like Kikyo.

_'Why are they together?'_ Kagome asked herself.

A sudden pain went through her. Her knees buckled and her hair flew as she went to the ground with a thud. Kagome closed her eyes tightly and clutched her handes into fists. The pain was antaganising, it went through her head to her toes. _'No screaming! They will hear you and see that you were spying on them!'_ Kagome screamed inside her head. The pain subsided and Kagome opened her eyes.

When she opened her eyes her hair was infront of her face. Kagomes head tilted when she saw two pink bonds holding her hair. One on each side in the front, holding about and inch of hair. _'Were did these come from?'_ kagome wondered as she reached for them. Kagome had a sudden erge to pull them, and she did. "Oww!" She yelped. Her hands slid to the top of her head. '_they won't come out... Wait! What is that!'_ Kagomes hand where one her head and she felt something fuzzy. Kagomes eyes widened. "Are these...ears!" Kagome shot up from were she was nealing.

Something black in the corner of her eye made her jump. And when she saw it again she fell down. "Ow!" She screamed again when it felt like she sat on a needle. She jumped up and landed on all fours. Kagome blinked. "What?..." she asked out loud. Her hand whiped out when she saw the black thing again, and Kagome yipped.

'_'What the- its my tail...wait... i don't have a tail do I?...'_

"I can explain!" InuYasha said as he stepped out of the woods to Kagome. Kagome flushed. He cought her in the most wierd possition. Kagome stood. "You better! Why am i like this... and why are you with Kikyo?" Kagome asked as Kikyo stepped from behind InuYasha. Inuyasha looked down seeing the look on her face. She looked pained to see Kikyo.

Kikyo saw this as an oppertunitty to talk, "You are a half demon, just like InuYasha. The fool was holding the Jewel when he wished for you to be a demon like him." Kikyo glaced over at InuYasha,"He _claims_ it was not on perpose.But i don't know..." Kikyo started to think. "Why did you wish for this?" Kagome asked InuYasha.

"Are you really that clueless?" Kikyo asked her in a bitter voice. "He has obviosly fallen for you. And he wishes to share a equal power with you."

"I'm sorry" InuYasha said as he backed away from the area. "Oh no you don't! SIT!" Kagome shouted.

BOOM

"WHY"D YA DO THAT!" InuYasha screamed. "Im going home!" Kagome replied.

"You can't go home!' Kikyo said. "Why not?" Kagome whined. Kikyo shot a glare at her. "What do you think your mom will say?" Kikyo spat out.

Kagome paused. She heard a voice. "Sota..." Kagomes voice trailed off. Kagome closed her eyes to listen.

MUHAHAHAHAHAHA chapter one done! Do you like? If not shut your trap! ... nevermind... I need flames... but i would much rather have nice things... THIS IS MY FIRST FICCY SO PLEASE BE NICE!

I wux you all

REVIEW OR DIE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA


	2. Kill me my love

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I OWN NOTHING! depressing...

chapter 2-ness

Kagome woke up with Sota in her face. "Sis! Are you really awake!" He asked, he voice had a slight tone of deaperation in it. Kagome looked around and slowly began to sit up. "What time is it?" she asked Sota. Her voice was still weak and soft from just waking up. "Its five in the afternoon! you have been alseep for three days!" Sota paused "Well the first day you were with InuYasha and he took care of you, but when you didn't wake up he got worried and took you to us-" Kagome smiled and thought of InuYasha and how worried he would have to be to bring her to her house.

Kagome looked at her brother who was still babbleing about how worried they were.

"Sota." Kagome interuped.

"Yea sis?"

"Would you mind if you gave me some room? I need to get dressed."

"Oh ok..."

As Sota left the room Kagome got up and looked through her closet and found and cute pink top with blue jean. InuYasha had never seen her in blue jean. Kagome smiled at the thought. _'what whould he think?... he thought my skirt was wierd what about tight jeans?...hmm..'_ Kagome started to laugh as she saw the look on his face.

Kagome got dressed in record time. She was so exicted to be going to see InuYasha. Kagome ran down the stairs to face her mother "Oh! I was so worried about you! how are you feeling?" her mom asked egerly. Kagome smiled "I am just fine! But i got to go! Bye mom!" She yelled and started to run before her mom could out words.

Kagome stoped once she saw the shrine. "No..." she said. Kagome couldn't move. the shrine was in pieces, all were chared and dark. "No... how could..." Kagomes heart sank as she ran to the pill of wood. "No! this can't be!" She screamed.

"No..." She fell to her knees and started to cry. "Why me! Why InuYasha! Why! Why couldn't i have stayed with you? I want to be with you! WHY!" Kagome screamed out.

Soon her sadness was turning to anger. "Its all your fault InuYasha! You should have never let me get hurt! Your sapossed to be protecting me!" She screamed at the wood and she started to hit the wood with her fists. InuYasha could no longer see her, love her, protect her. And she could never see him. Kagome cryed more and more as she beat the recage and her hands got more and more cut and bruised from the wood.

"How could this have happened! I love InuYasha! He was mine!" Kagome sobed. More tears poored out as she remembered the memories.

Then a lightbulb went off.

_'Maybe... if it is like before..."_ Kagome rushed over to the tree and started to talk to it.

"InuYasha, please come. The...the well... it was burned... please... i can't live with out-"

Her words were interupted by an explotion.

"Inu-" Kagomes eyes widened as the piece of wood flew to her. She felt it hit her body, then felt nothing.

Just silence and darkness.

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CHAPTER OVER! love you!

sorry there short. But hey... nevermind...


	3. a arm?

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I OWN NOTHING!

chapter 3

Kagome opened her eyes. _'Where am I?'_ she asked herself. When she looked up she saw tree branches and a starry night. Kagome sat up and removed the arm that was around her. Slowly she lifted her shirt to see if there was any bruises. There were none. _'Hmm... it was a dream...'_

Suddenly it struck her.

_'An... arm was around me...' _

"Oh my god!" Kagome spun around to see InuYasha. "What?" He asked her. Kagome shot up.

"What happened?" Kagome was fire engine red.

"You don't remember?" InuYasha looked at her with a puzzled look.

"We didn't" Kagome breathed. InuYasha tilted his head.

A slow grin came upon his face, and InuYasha got up. "What if we did?" InuYasha teased as he started to circle her. Kagome tried to ignore her heart skipping a beat when he smiled. "HA! Not that I would! I would have had to been drunk!"

"How drunk? Really drunk or really really drunk?"

"_Really_ drunk!"

"Heh"

"Wait no! REALLY REALLY DRUNK!"

InuYasha's eyes went serious. "why do you say that?"

Kagome gaped at him. "What do ya mean, 'why do ya say that!' Because it... uh..."

InuYasha gave her a look. "See? You don't even know why its bad."

"BECAUSE ITS BAD!" Once again he gave her a look. Kagome flushed when he took a step forward.

"Uh... Inu-"

Her words stopped with InuYasha's lips on hers. Kagome's eyes widened but soon closed to kiss back. InuYasha's arms circled around her. Kagome groaned when InuYasha broke the kiss briefly to push her against a tree. The kisses soon began again, this time fast and alot more passionate. Kagome started to freak out.

_'Wait no! I can't do this! This is wrong! Mom will kill me!'_ she thought.

When she started to pull away InuYasha was on her even more. Kagomes back was starting to hurt from the tree bark.

"Wait," she gasped between kisses, "I...can't"

InuYasha heard her voice but there was a problem. Kagome could tell. Her voice was not of one that wanted to stop but of one that wanted to keep going. InuYasha heard her load and clear.

She felt like screaming as InuYasha slide her down the tree so they were kneeling.

When she got away she saw someone was there.

MUHAHAHAHAHAHA I END IT!


	4. demon within

Ok ok i do not own InuYasha or Kagome, or anything else ok!

chapter 4

Miroku stood there in aww as he watched InuYasha finally kiss Kagome in a surprisingly forceful way.

Kagome's jaw dropped when she finally saw Miroku. InuYasha tugged at Kagome not noticing the monk, but she elbowed him.

"Um... its not what it looks like?" Kagome tried to get up but InuYasha pulled her back down and drew her into another kiss. Kagome started to get distacted by InuYasha's kiss. It was so different _'Its not every day that a guy wants to kiss me... let alone him being a fantastic kisser!'_ Kagome started to remember Miroku and pulled away again, only to be pulled back in and kissed on the neck.

"Uh... Miroku... can you go and get Kaede! I think-"

InuYasha chastly kissed her on her lips. Miroku turned around and walked away.

_'I really hope he is getting Kaede...'_

Once again InuYasha went to her lips. Kagome kissed him back and InuYasha smothered her mouth with his. _'Oh come on! Get a grip girl, you go and get detracted and kiss him back and he goes and crushes your lips! I need to break away before I do more damage'_

"InuYasha please stop." She asked. This time her voice was serious.

InuYasha tried to speak through kisses. "Go.."

He suddenly broke free and gasped. "GO!" He screams to her. Kagome got up and looked at InuYasha. His eyes were flashing red. She started to panic and turned to run away. InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hair and pulled her down. Kagome landed with a thud.

"InuYasha SIT!"

Inuyasha fell forward and Kagome got up again and started to run.

Kagome ran into the forest. She ran past trees and branches like a breeze. "You can run but you can't hide!" Kagome started to run faster and soon she heard InuYasha jumping from tree to tree closly behind her. "What do you want?" She screamed to him.

"You"

Kagomes heart felt like it stoped.

_'What did he say?'_

Kagome turned around to see were he was. InuYasha jumped down from the trees and landed in front of her. She stared into his eyes. _'His eyes... there... so...' _

Kagomes thought never finish because InuYasha's hand flew through her chest. The last thing she heard from InuYasha was;

"I love you."

OO this chapter is soooooooooooooo short i hate it! grr!

review!


	5. Dance with me

Chapter 5

Kagome opened her eyes and saw a curtain. It was long and red. Kagome took a step forward and felt the heavyness of her dress. She looked down and it was a dark green dress that puffed out. It was 18 hundreds style. She touched her head and her hair was in a elaberate bun. She took a step forward and opened the curtain to a room of people.

Kagome looked into the crowd and saw tons of people. All of them wearing beutiful puffy dresses like hers but none of them looked quite as beutiful. The men wore petti coats and puffy shirts, all looked the same to her, but one cought her eye.

Silver hair and white and red half mask on. The mask covered his eyes and his nose. He wore a red poet shirt and black pants.

Kagome took a step into the room and the danceing people were all of a sudden around her. All of them danceing in ballroom style. They all danced into the beat. Kagome contenued in to see who her mystery person was. She could still see him.

As she came closer he looked at her and smiled through his halfmask. Kagome could now see his eyes. Amber. Beutiful amber eyes and they were on her.

She took another step to him and a couple who were danceing steped in front of her and then contenued to dance away. Kagome followed them with her eyes, but when she looked back she didn't see him. Kagome turned around to see more people danceing so she started to look around for him.

Each step she became more and more into the music. She began to find her self steping to the music. Losing herself to the music.

She looked around again and saw so many people dacing, some just standing there and talking but most dance. One of the people talking move and Kagome saw him again and started for him.

He turned around and lifted the mask to look at her. It was a man. He was beutiful.

His eyes bore into hers.

Kagome stopped. She couldn't move. He was just so...mesmerizing.

He put back on his mask and steped towards her. Kagome stood there frozen. She tried to move forward but something kept her there.

A woman behind him patted him on his shoulder and he turned around. Kagome stummbled, as if, out of his gase. And she took another step to him. And then he took a step away into the crowd to be lost again.

Kagome started to run for him but stoped when someone taped her shoulder.

Kagome turned around to see him. Kagome froze again. He smiled and took her hand to pull her in. Kagome just stared into his amber eyes and he swept her away into the music. Each stroke was to the beat, never ending. He stared into her green eyes as she stared into his. The music stoped and he dropped her.

Kagome stood there looking into his eyes, stuned. As the music started back up he took a back step into the crowd. Kagome gasped. All that time she was holding her breath without noticing it and she just now let it out.

Kagome looked up at the celing and sighed.

He was gone again.

She looked forward and started forward to go and find him. The danceing was the same and the music was just as soft as before. She looked around slowly, scaning the crowd. No sign of him.

She sighed again and turned around to find were she could sit down. When she found a seat she sat down and started to wonder were the punch was... and if they even had any...she looked around for one. None to the left and none to the right.

When she looked forward he was standing there. Kagome stood up.

"My name is-"

"Would you like to dance?" He interupted her.

Before she could reply he took her hand and swong her around into the beat of the music.

She felt as if she were falling into the beat, falling in love.

muhahahaha labbyness! no! i do not own inuyasha. i luv this chapter! i won't add the next one til i get 5 reviews! BTW I KNOW ITS WIERD AND OUT THERE BUT I LIKE IT BASTEREDS!


	6. Kagomes view

Ok... so this chapter is in **1st person** Kagome is telling the story k?

Chapter 6

I was spinning... spinning to the music. With him. Who is him? Why is he dancing with me?

I saw him and only him. And the music. The music was so beautiful, he was beautiful.

He seems to be only 20... but why the silver hair?

All i was thinking was, wow the music is nice.

The danceing was consuming me. All i could feel was the sway of the music and him. I had to break away. I had to. This was to wierd. Suddenly i did. I broke away and ran. This time it is my turn. I will trick him. I don't know why but I will. So i ran to, what seemed like, the middle of the dance floor. Looking around i found a dropped mask. I know its odd, but sometimes things fall into your lap, ok? Soon i saw him again looking at me. I hurried and walked into the crowd.

I put on the mask and started to walk and find myself a dance partner, so i would blend in. Not many people were keeping to the selfs so i desided that plan was over.

But i will not give up!

So i spotted him after looking around about 3 times. And i started to play a game.

He started to walk my way, not that he saw me, he was just walking over, and i walked behind a person who was holding a fan. It was huge enough that my face, at least, was covered. The man walked right by. I hurried along and followed him.

As i passed him he tapped me on the sholder and i turned around.

"Yes?" I said in a accent not my own.

"Nevermind." he smiled, and backed up and fell within the crowd.

Ok.

This is starting to freak me out. That smile was creepy... like he knew... Ick. That would be bad. Very bad.

I hurryed on and tried to forget about it.

The music was makeing me sway abit so I tried again to find a dance partner. Which by the way seemed stupid. I could have just went up to the cute guy and danced with him, but no. I was being stupid.

Time passed by.

No dance partner.

No mystry man of my dreams.

No nothing, just this chair that i was sitting on and the music. The music was beautiful and mesmerizing. So mesmerizing that i didn't notice that i had taken off my mask and _he_ was there.

Shit.

My so called _game_ was over...

Darn...

Right when it was getting boring too...

I looked up at him and he didn't look to happy... i wonder why... ha...

Silence...and him stareing at me...

Creepy...

"Soooo..." I had to end it, sorry.

"Um. This dance is great! Ball...thing..." I smiled sweetly(as i could).

He grabed my hand and i saw were it was going.

"Wait!" He stopped pulling me at halfway piont and i got up by myself the rest of the way.

"You have to tell me your name."

"Not until you dance with me." He swept me away.

Again.

The danceing was perfect. Everything was turning into perfection.

He took off his mask as he spun me around. His face was soft and pale. He had makeup on. Red eye shadow... wow.

"What is your name?" I asked him.

"Sesshomaru."

HA! Did anyone expect that! MUHAHAHAHAHA! I don't own InuYasha. or sesshy!

Review plz


	7. just one more time

I think i like to put things into her view, its easyer for me, so this chapter will start off normal but then it will change to Kagomes view again.

Chapter 8

Kagome giggled, "Sesshomaru huh? A very nice name indeed." She smiled up at him. "And your name, is Kagome. Am i correct?"

Kagome stopped dancing and stared at him in disbelief.

"How did you know my name?" Kagome asked.

"I have known you for a very long time."

"Huh-"

"I have been watching you."

Kagome backed up and could find no words to say.

(kagomes view)

This is getting beyond awkward. What does he mean, hes been watching me! I mean, does he watch me in the shower too! I don't think I want to be thinking about it to much.

I had to get out of there, if i didn't i don't know what would happen, maybe the world would end...I started to back up and he cought my arm.

Oh shit, now he had my arm, at least he was holding on losely...

"Wait!" He said as i slid out of his grip and started to run. This is not happening... It can't be happening... some guy is stalking me that i don't even know!

...at least hes cute...

No! Get mind out of gutter! Bad Kagome!

Finally after runing for what seemed like forever i found the curtain. Yes, the curtain i came though... maybe... I started to open the curtain and (bum bum bum) the song came on. _The_ song. I have never heard it before but yet i felt i had. I turned around and walked to the dance floor... wait. I don't want to. My head was screaming help as the song played and I kept on walking, walking to him. There he was looking at me, not smileing but not frowning ether. His eyes looked sad. My heart started to beat faster the closer i got to him.

His eyes... I couldn't stop looking at them. I kept moveing. I had no control any more. Only a few more steps and i was at him, I gasped when he took my hand. I felt like danceing, and there he was, being my dance partner. And there we were. Dancing. Sway left. Sway right.

I don't think i ever took my eye off his.

Those amber eyes... they took me in.

It felt so right, so right to be in his arms and be danceing with him. My Sesshomaru. All mine.I felt as if we should be danceing forever. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing could _ever_ go wrong. But thats when it hit me, I was wrong. I couldn't be more wrong, this dream, this is wrong. I had to snap out of it. I had to stop danceing. No matter what...

I felt tears...

Why? Why stay in this daydream? Why contenue to be happy?

No.

This was wrong and i had to stop.

I tried to pull away, but i found my self once again not able to move.

Well there goes that plan.

Then the music stoped.

Sesshoumaru pulled me to him and glided away from were we were danceing. I couldn't help but think that was funny. We were gliding! I mean come on!

We stoped and he looked at me. I smiled. I only did that so maybe he would let me go, but that didn't work, he only hugged me tighter. "Um... i need to... go" I said.

"No."

"What! You cant tell me what to do!" I screamed at him. Then i saw it. I think it was just a glimmer in his eye but i saw it. Maybe it was evil but he was soon grining. "Dance with me" he said. Ok. No. Not this time! I know whats going on! "No." I said confendent. "Oh really?" His grin widdened.

"Yes." I replied.

And then i was danceing...

As the room started to spin, i closed my eyes tight and hoped for help

chapter over

Ok. Should i contenue? I mean i could easly end it but i don't know if i should make it longer...


	8. Wake up

Chapter 8

Kagoem opened her eyes. "Where am i?" She asked her self, and sat up. "Im in my room? When did that happen?" Kagome slid her feet off the bed and started to walk to the hallway. "Kagome!" her little sitter screamed. "Rin what are you doing up?" Kagome asked.

"Waiting for you."

"For me?"

"Yep."

"Ok... well lets go down stairs."

"Ok, but not for too long, K?"

"Ya sure. You need to sleep anyway."

"Ya, but you don't." Kagome stopped walking and looked at her sister. "Wha-"

"RACE YA!" Rin yelled, and she dashed off. Kagome laughed and started running to go and get her. Rin ran into the kitchen and waited for her sister. "Took you long enough! Im old!" Rin said as her sister ran into the room. Rin started to hold her back and limp, "See?" "Yes i see. Now what do you want to eat?" Kagome started to look through the refigerator. "Milk... and.. uh brownies!" Kagome smiled "Ok. Hold on." Rin ran into the other room and turned on the TV as Kagome poured the milk. "How many brownies do you want?" Kagome asked Rin. "One, you will have to be going soon." "Ok." Kagome got a brownie and and suddenly stopped.

"Rin?"

"Ya?"

"Uh... what do you mean i will have to be going soon?" Rin walked back into the kitchen, "Do you have my brownie yet?"

"Wait. Tell me what you mean."

"You will have to go soon" her sister urged and she tried to grab the brownie. "Wait! Were do i have to go?" Kagome asked as she pushed her sister back.

"Back to me."

Kagome turned and her eyes widdened. "You have been gone for to long. And you know i don't want you to be asleep when i come to get you." Kagome shook(sp?) her head. "Wait, when you come to get me," Kagome paused "you mean your comeing to et me tomorrow?" InuYasha sighed. "No. You need to wake up." "I will! Just shake me and ill wake up, I go to sleep now if you want me to. Ill just go up-" "No! You need to wake up now!" InuYasha yelled.

"But i am awake! "

"No.. Your not."

"My eyes are open!"

"Wake up Kagome, please." InuYasha urged.

"BUT I AM AWAKE!" She screamed.

Then she noticed.

Rin was gone. So was the kitchen, the house, everything, exept her and InuYasha. InuYasha now had his eyes closed and was pleading for her to wake up. "Kaede is trying to help... but it isn't working! You need to wake up on your own."

"I can't! I am awake!" Kagome screamed, but InuYasha could not hear her he just kept pleading.

OOOOOOOOO

Kagome opened her eyes. "Wow... what a wierd dream." She said to herself. She sat up from the couch and turned off the TV. "Jeez I slept a long time," Kagome said looking over at the clock. She had fallin asleep at midnight and now it was about time Sota came back from school. Kagome walked up stairs and looked in her closet. She smiled. _'just like in the dream...'_ Kagome picked out her favorite jeans, tight ones, and a pink short sleeve shirt that showed off her cleavage a bit, but why not? Kagome got dressed and huried down the stairs. "I going mom!" Kagome yelled as she ran out of the house.

Kagome jumped into the well and off she went. When she got to the other side she rushed out of the well and ran to the sacred tree. When she got there she didn't see what she wanted to see. Kikyo. Kikyo and InuYasha. Kissing. Kagome blinked. "I have to stop dreaming!" Kagome muttered as she turned around and made her way back to the village.

Kagome sat next to a random tree and started to think. _'how can i wake up? I know! I will inflict pain! '_

KAgome rushed to the nearest climable tree and climbed it. _'Ok... one... two...'_ Kagome jumped one three, and landed on her face. "Ow..." Kagome looked up and was still there. In the dream. Kagome sat up, _'ok... i will kill me... then i **have** to wake up!'_ Kagome ran back to the well and jumped through.

Woot! cliffy-ness! review plz!

I am very sorry to say that the next chapter will be my last. T.T BUT! I will be writeing a new story. So... yeah. srry.


	9. It feels different

9th chapter

When I reached the other side i climbed up the well and started to run to the house. Once i got to the front door i started to think about the whole killing myself thing and how i was going to do it. I tryed to brainstorm ideas but all i could think about was I couldn't wait to wake up, to see InuYasha and all his non-Kikyo-glory-ness. And those eyes, those amber eyes.

Ack! Sesshoumaru! I couldn't believe i had a dream about him!

Suddenly my thoughts came back to me as i looked at the knife in my hand. I smiled.

How offten do you get to chose were to cut your self to kill yourself faster? The thought humered me.

Once i got what i was going ot do down i raised the knife and aimed.

And then...

i jerked it into my heart and stood there.

The pain...

it was...

it didn't feel like the other dreams...

it felt...

real.

!#$$&&()123456789

Ok its over. I hope you liked it!

review or die


End file.
